FIG. 1 shows a conventional cable support 100. Cable support 100 is currently used by an electrician to secure cables (e.g., a first cable 102, a second cable 104, and a third cable 106). Cable support 100 comprises an outer connector 108, an inner sleeve 110, and an insert 112. Out connector 108 contains a threaded portion 114 that connects to a conduit connection (not shown) and a ledge 116 that supports inner sleeve 110.
Installing cable support 100 is an extremely inefficient process. This is because before cable support 100 can be installed the electrician must first install first cable 102, second cable 104, and third cable 106. Once first cable 102, second cable 104, and third cable 106 are installed, the electrician measures the diameters of first cable 102, second cable 104, and third cable 106. After measuring the diameters, the electrician then orders cable support 100. The electrician must first install and measure the diameters because insert 112 is custom made. Thus, the electrician must provide the manufacturer with exact diameters and a conduit size for every connection that uses cable support 100 and insert 112. As a result, the electrician must spend extra time measuring diameters, ordering cable support 100, and revising the connection to install cable support 100 after it is custom manufactured.